Inside Voice
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: People use their inside voices because it's more appropriate.  Well, since everything else about Blaine is appropriate, his "inside voice" should be allowed some liberties, right?


**So, I went through and did Blaine's thoughts in every scene he's in for more than five seconds. I know this is probably NOT how he really thinks, but, hey, I reiterate the summary. **

**Disclaimed**

**Here's bringing you to the Blaine in my and his head.**

After looking at Kurt for the first time:

'Whoa, shit. Omi_god_! I have GOT to TAP THAT! Dapper, Blaine. Be dapper.'

Running through the slow-motion hallway:

'His. Hands. R. **SOFT**.'

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream":

'Oh, yeah. I'm singing to you. And you love it.'

"Well, I mean, _I_ am [gay], but these two have girlfriends." Kurt happily looks down to miss Blaine give his friends this look:

'_FUCK_ that your bi, Wes; I saw him first!'

When Kurt describes his plight at McKinley:

'Shit… So I can't just pin him to the table and accost him. Yet. But, hey, it's not like we'll be "just friends" forever. …Right?'

Confronting Karofsky:

'I'm supposed to talk to _this_ guy? He forcibly kisses **MY** Kurt and I'm supposed to _TALK_ to him? Fuck the dapper, where'z my crowbar?'

At Breadstix with Mercedes:

'Huh. I purse coming out of Kurt's mouth. Weird hallucination. Well, it's not like they could show mine. Although they _do_ both involve mouths… ;-)'

After the hilarious and failed canary joke:

'Do not laugh. Do Not Laugh. It's fucking hilarious and witty, but right now is soulless warbler time. Omg, I think I saw David's mouth twitch.'

Walking down the stairs, telling Kurt about his chance for a solo:

'It is SO hawt that he's taller than me.'

"Don't Cry for Me Argentina":

'Oh, God. David **hates** this song. And seriously, Rachel, get off the fucking screen! I thought this was Kurt's solo?'

Telling Kurt to fit in:

'Blaine, you really need to stop getting distracted by triple-x thoughts about Kurt's lips. I think you just said something mean.'

"Hey, Soul Sister":

'I wonder if my eyes say, "Kurt, I'm singing to you not only because I wanna get in your pants, but also because I've fallen for you so hard, Wes has banned Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, and Lady GaGa from our dorm room."'

"Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time":

'A metaphor. A BIRD-CAGE-ADJUST _metaphor._ I should have just given him a welcome-to-warblers-I'm-so-glad-you're-at-Dalton-because-I'm-in-love-with-you blow job. Or offered to give him a relaxing, naked massage. I'm sure that'd be more appreciated by **both** parties. And the fangirls.'

"Baby, It's Cold Outside":

'Dangit! If we can just get over this "only friends" arc, this song could turn into a porno!'

It is the last night before winter break. Kurt and Blaine are listening to their favorite radio station in Kurt's room, having decided that they want to spend this time just conversing. They are both lying on the bed, but Blaine is propped up on one elbow, turned to look at the younger boy.

He watches Kurt's shirt ride up as the diva stretches:

"God, I wish I could just tie you up, take you home, unwrap you on Christmas, and fuck you until New Year's."

Kurt lets out a strangled noise and snaps his head to look at Blaine, breaking his reverie.

"Whoa, Kurt. Are you all right?"

The countertenor swallows thickly, his voice is pitched high. "Blaine. _What_ did you just say?"

"Huh?"—'Think. What was the last thing I said?'—"I said that I'd miss you, Kurt."

"No." His voice his breathless and yet has a twist of hope as he flushes. "The thing about unwrapping me on Christmas…?"

The lead soloist takes a second for his inside voice to scream in alarm. "…Oh, no. Shit, did I… Did I say that one out loud?"

Kurt reddens even more as he squeaks, "'_That_ one'?"

Blaine's mind races, trying to find something to say. "Uh… I mean… Fuck."

**There you go. My favorite and inspiration for this was the scene where Blaine says Wes and David have girlfriends. It came to me while reading a fic where David was bisexual. I realized that Blaine's line was really good as a not-lie. So, yeah. This all came from that moment. I hope no one hates Blaine's inside voice. It's kinda crass and seems only to want sexual satisfaction, but he _is_ in love with Kurt. Just, that's what his heart's for, yeah? Me and My Dick, anyone? **

**I hope I didn't miss a scene. If I did, tell me. **

**Well, much luv!**


End file.
